


24 Reasons Why

by orphan_account



Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-10-20 20:59:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 20,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10670649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Lists of twenty-four things about Jaebum, by Jinyoung.





	1. Entry #1

**Author's Note:**

> This is crazy, but the type of crazy that I love so I hope you enjoy reading ♥

**24 Insignificant Things I Remember On The First Time I Met You**

 

  1. I refused to go out partying with the guys because of a Trigonometry exam the next day. I’m not someone who parties on weekends, more so on a weekday with a Trigonometry exam waiting for me at seven am sharp the following day.
  2. Jackson forced me to get ready, though I was adamant on keeping my sweatpants and tank top in the company of my thousand-paged Math books, so I kept on kicking Jackson until I successfully hit little Jackson.
  3. I had three minutes flat to myself with my lecture notes before Bambam came barging in, pulling me out of my bed until I trundled unceremoniously down the floor, my face hitting the floor first.
  4. I seldom go out to party, but when I do, I go all out, but I felt so lazy that night so I only pulled on the tightest denim I had and a body fit black v-neck, and that was that.
  5. I wanted to pass on the eyeliner to show the guys that I Was Really Not Into Going Out, but I decided otherwise when Jackson yelled at me to hurry up. Ah, the things I do to spite that spawn of the devil.
  6. As we arrived at the frat house of one of Jackson’s multimillion friends and I immediately smelled half of the entire population reek of alcohol, I started silently pondering and questioning myself for my choice of friends.
  7. Youngjae was at the party!!! The only good thing that happened that night (so far).
  8. Oh, and Yugyeom! I love how Yugyeom adorably clung onto that kid Jungkook after a shot of the red thing. Bambam was indiscreetly watching them and he looked so annoyed while losing the round of beer-pong.
  9. Two glasses of the blue thing later and I took pity on Youngjae and brought him out. His cheeks are redder than his shirt, but Bambam’s flush of jealousy is definitely the reddest. Jackson said I was using Youngjae to ditch them, and I didn’t deny because it was true.
  10. I car-napped Jackson’s car because it was his fault that Youngjae was drunk (it wasn’t; it was Yugyeom’s, but I blame Jackson for everything), and I drove us to the nearest café from the frat house. (I can’t risk driving further because I’d failed my driving test far too many times already.)
  11. It was a little past eleven, and there are only four tables occupied inside, but I was standing frozen by the door pretending to look for an empty table when in fact, I was scrutinizing and silently judging the couple by the window who were sporting couple boners. I didn’t mind the indecency, but they were so awkward that it was funny.
  12. I was too engrossed at watching the live foreplay when Youngjae vomited. A M A Z I N G
  13. I thought the servers and baristas were as surprised as I was, because the first person who approached us was the heaven-sent angel aka the cute vampire blond wearing a violet Lakers jersey over a white shirt and matching jersey shorts. His clothes felt weird, but he looked so A+++ so wardrobe failure forgiven.
  14. His name was Mark, but it took him five times before I was able to comprehend the information because Holy Mother of God, pray for my sinful thoughts.
  15. Apparently, Mark-hyung was a regular on the café, so it only took a soft smile and hushed words before the mess that was Youngjae’s disgusting puke was cleaned from the floor by one of the servers who looked about to pass out when Mark-hyung held her arm.
  16. Aside from grazing the world with his angelic existence, it was also Mark-hyung’s life mission to be The Good Samaritan, so he offered to take Youngjae from my arms and out of the café to breathe in fresh air. He said he was a good person, though I didn’t need his verbal affirmation, so I allowed him to take Youngjae’s drunken ass away from me for a moment.
  17. Hating myself for smelling like shit when I didn’t even touch a glass of any liquor, I walked up the counter and ordered a chocolate chip frappe. And then I sat on the table Mark-hyung stood up from because I was honestly curious if you were as hot as he was. You were asleep, but your midnight black hair was so tempting to the touch and I was itching to run my fingers through the strands, so instead I checked out the piles of paper on the table to busy myself. And good god, they were Trigonometry lecture notes!!! AND THERE WAS ALSO A LEITHOLD BOOK!!! I was right—Mark-hyung was a god-sent.
  18. I didn’t know how long I was sitting there before you stirred awake, and the first thing I thought was, _he looks so grumpy._ Your forehead was creased in what I supposed was an annoyed manner because I was an ethereally unfamiliar face, there were lines on your cheeks and forehead from the sleep you chose over studying, and there was an evident red spot on your head where you were pressed on your forearm. You looked about to punch me out of my seat when your phone vibrated, and I didn’t know what the message said, but I picked up Mark-hyung’s name when I took a glance.
  19. _“Gorgeous guy, huh,”_ were the first words you said, and I knew it was me because you were looking at me like you would eat me (I wouldn’t mind, though), but I didn’t want to assume because after the unwelcomed first impression I realized you were The Most Gorgeous Specimen On Earth Despite The Just-Woke-Up Grumpiness, so I just furrowed my brows at you. And it was hard, really, to look at you straight in the eyes without having a boner or salivating.
  20. _“My best friend took your friend home,”_ were the next words out of your mouth, and I didn’t even know that Youngjae was sober enough to tell Mark-hyung his address, so I had you call your best friend for me. You said we should call Youngjae’s phone instead, and I seriously didn’t realize that that was you indirectly letting me know of your digits, but I just said yes because despite leaving my favorite dongsaeng alone with a stranger that looked so good it would feel like a crime to think of him doing hideous things, I was still a good friend and I needed to check up on Youngjae.
  21. After the excruciatingly annoying call because it had always been a pain in the ass to talk to drunken souls even if said drunken soul was my friend, I felt a little better when I saw your selca cuddling a Siamese cat on your wallpaper. I looked up as I handed the phone back to you, and I felt my cheeks flush when I caught you staring at me.
  22. You looked a little less grumpy by then, but there were still lines and redness on your face. But still, I thought I fell in love. And it was certainly a _what the fuck?_ moment, because even though I read a lot of crappy romance novels that were either too tragic or too sappy, I felt the world fast forward. Not a slow motion shit where I only saw you and everything blurred, but the fast forward kind of thing where I already saw myself getting married to you. I felt so creepy at the moment, but you were there looking at me and seemingly reading my deepest secrets, and I lost all logic.
  23. When I first saw Mark-hyung, your angelically beautiful friend, earlier that night, I’d had thoughts about him that I wouldn’t say out loud even on my death bed (hint: it included his sharp canines and biting and hickeys and bruises because I love being bitten), but with you, all thoughts were domestic. I didn’t even know the basis of the images that formed on my head, but I just knew you and I would look cute in matching kitten onesies, like how you looked so adorable in your sweater with different breeds of cats all over. Lifting my eyes from your sweater that I found interesting because I felt like drowning on your stares, I smiled at you.
  24. And then you smiled back, and I thought you realized I fell in love with you that first night.




	2. Entry #2

**24 Important Things I’ll Never Forget On Our First Date**

 

  1. JAEBUM’S SHIRT LOOKED UGLY. I swear I almost lost consciousness when I saw his dark blue long sleeves with a scarily huge face (who was that?? Snoop Dogg??). His car looked sleek, and a few of the apartment tenants were staring at him because he looked so hot, but I hated his shirt so I took him upstairs. Jaebum wasn’t supposed to meet my friends that night because I thought it’d be too overwhelming for him to meet the rest of my friends after he passed out laughing at Mark-hyung’s story on 101 Ways Youngjae Humiliated His Drunk Ass, but I just needed him to change clothes.
  2. Our unit looked like a dumpster of our trashy asses, and it was unsurprisingly chaotic, but the moment Jaebum stepped foot inside, everyone froze. Literally everyone. Even Bambam who was supposed to be cooking stopped all his movements to stare at him. Jaebum looked _that_ gorgeous, but I didn’t want our place to be burned down so I took him inside my room. It was not a sexual advance, though it could be, but I didn’t like having sex when my little sunshine Youngjae was around, so yes, I only took him inside so he could change out of his hideous long sleeved shirt.
  3. In exchange of the offense I gave Jaebum’s _favorite shirt_ , I allowed him to scan my closet for a piece of clothing he’d like. Just not black, I specifically instructed, because my pale yellow sweatshirt would look so bright beside a black garment. Two minutes later and he turned around with the clothing of his choice. I choked on my spit.
  4. IT WAS MY FAVORITE RED HOODIE!!! Okay, I needed to breathe in. Actually, that hoodie was pricier than my weekly allowance, but I guilt-tripped Jackson into buying that for me in exchange of the five hundred times he ate meat with Bambam instead of me, so my sentimental ass cared for the hoodie because Jackson was my self-proclaimed best friend. I always wore that red hoodie, either atop my usual shirt when it got too cold or just something I put on when I was too lazy to even slip on a pair of boxers. And then Jaebum was wearing it, and from then on I’d always remember him whenever I would wear my favorite red hoodie.
  5. After I got over the eyesore that Jaebum was wearing, I realized he was sporting a really beautiful toothed smile right at me. I didn’t know if he were silently telling me that I looked effortlessly beautiful, or if he were scheming ways to run away from me for freaking out at his wardrobe choice for the night, but I smiled back at him. And for a moment I wondered if the stars sparkled all together at the same time, but I realized Jaebum’s smile just got wider and even more blinding.
  6. Unable to resist the urge to touch Jaebum, I walked up, approached him from where he was standing by my desk, and lifted my hand up to carefully play with his disheveled fringe. Jaebum looked so freakishly boyish, even more so with the toothed smile, and my heart swelled.
  7. I was used to seducing the guys I went out with, always playing with them until they gave in and initiated contact first, but with Jaebum, I easily gave in. I didn’t even bat an eyelash before I was leaning up and kissing the side of his mouth, and with the proximity, I felt his breath hitch. I smiled at his unguarded reaction, but soon it was my turn to gasp silently when I felt his hands held me by the hips. Jaebum pulled me closer, and I remembered moaning his name.
  8. For a few minutes which felt like a millennium, we were just standing there, our bodies connected from shoulders to legs, our necks nuzzled against each other. And then Jaebum groaned my name, and I chuckled, and he nudged me to move so we could get going. I was confused for a moment, until I realized we were supposed to be out on a date.
  9. My friends were blatantly shooting us lascivious glances, except for Youngjae who was smiling brightly at us as he bid us good bye like the personified little sunshine that he is. Jaebum bowed to my friends, his hair bouncing a little on his forehead as he did so, and I forgot what nonsense Jackson told him because I was busy drooling at him.
  10. I remembered Jaebum chuckled at whatever my best friend told him, and Jackson laughed so loudly I thought our neighbors would be deaf, and he approached Jaebum to give him a bro hug. I saw how Jaebum flinched at the sudden contact because he wasn’t used to being that close with other people aside from Mark-hyung, but I was glad he didn’t reject Jackson and instead returned his hug. It would scar Jackson forever if ever, and he’d eternally be loathing him and that would affect our relationship in the making.
  11. As we exited our street and we went to wherever he planned on bringing me to, I realized Jaebum’s scent was filling my senses to the brim. His smell rubbed off on me on our simple contact, and even though I only put on one specific scent of perfume, I liked his smell on me. It was then that I realized I’d be sniffing him half the time on our following dates.
  12. I did not expect a lot from our first date—less because I didn’t want to be disappointed, and more because of the fact that Jaebum explicitly told me not to expect a lot. So it was indeed a surprise when a little less than an hour later, he stopped the car by the Han River. It was a cliché dating spot, but the area he chose had lesser people and the view of the river wasn’t any less beautiful. A little turn of my neck and my eyes were filled with the spectacular view of the rainbow fountain on Banpo Bridge, and at that, I didn’t hold back my awed gasp.
  13. AND THEN JAEBUM OPENED THE ROOF OF HIS CAR, AND I SHRIEKED. Internally. But a squeak came out of my closed lips and Jaebum looked at me, amused. I was surprised. Jaebum really had a knack in making ordinary things extra special. He held me by the nape and helped me look up, and the star-littered sky looked so majestic that I couldn’t stop smiling.
  14. We just sat there on his car and talked about trivial things, munching on the sandwiches and rolls of kimbap that he made. I was utterly impressed that Jaebum could work in the kitchen without burning anything, because I couldn’t.
  15. And then Jaebum gave me a wrapped burger that Mark-hyung helped him prepared, and I swear to god we both froze for a little while after I outright moaned in delight. IT WAS A FOODGASM, BUT I WAS SO DISTRACTED AT THE SUDDEN GUTTURAL NOISE THAT I WAS UNABLE TO DEFEND MYSELF.
  16. After the silence aka the sexual tension slowly disappeared, Jaebum laughed. Boyishly. And then loudly. His mouth wide open and his head pulled back. He was laughing so loudly and it was contagious. We spent a few minutes just laughing at each other and stealing glances while we did so. I loved doing nothing with Jaebum. It made me feel so comfortable with him.
  17. It was a little past ten when Jaebum asked me to stroll around. I said yes, and I saw his eyes twinkle like one of those burning rocks in the sky. It was a little chilly, so we were unconsciously walking closely together. Just closely. Our hands brushed a few times, until Jaebum put his hands on the pocket of his jeans. I smiled silently, before I walked ahead of him to take a deep breath to compose myself because he looked so fucking cute. After a minute of silently walking together, I turned around and started a conversation to dissipate the remaining awkwardness while walking backwards. Jaebum looked amused, his teeth biting down on his lower lip. He had such thin lips, and I wondered how they would feel like against my own.
  18. Me walking backwards was me asking for an accident, so it didn’t even surprise me a bit when I stumbled upon a rock and almost tripped. It surprised Jaebum though, because there was a panicked alarm in his eyes as he pulled me up as I fell on my butt. My shoulders were shaking with laughter, and Jaebum was heaving deep sighs of relief. We continued walking. Jaebum didn’t let go of my hand.
  19. As we strolled by the rainbow fountain on the bridge, Jaebum asked me if holding my hand was okay. His eyes were nervous, his voice unsure. From a simple hold where his bigger hand was enveloping my slender one, I intertwined my fingers with his. And then I felt him relaxed.
  20. It was that night that I learned Jaebum was a year older than me, and as opposed to the Fine Arts course I was taking, he was taking a pre-med course. Like Mark-hyung. They were the same age, they grew up together, and they were so inseparable they were borderline Siamese. I told him about how Jackson to me was like Mark-hyung to him (except Jackson wasn’t into Fine Arts like I am), and I found myself falling deeper as he found interest in my friends.
  21. One thing I liked about Jaebum was his love for books. He told me all about his collections, and we endlessly chatted about Austen and Murakami. If I had a type, it would be guys who read books. Though honestly, if Jaebum weren’t one who reads, I’d bend my type and make an exception.
  22. As we were walking back to the car, I was confused when I didn’t feel Jaebum’s presence beside me. I looked around, and I felt my heart contract when I saw him bending down on the side of the walkway and tending to a stray cat. It was a black stray cat, and I didn’t know how Jaebum saw it in the dark, but there was my man. Crouched down and seemingly talking to the feline. With a fond smile, I took two rolls of kimbap and jogged to where they were. Jaebum looked up at me, and he was surprised when I took his hand and opened the kimbap roll. The cat immediately looked up at us upon sensing food, and in a bit, Jaebum was feeding her. I was just standing there and watching them, wondering if it were okay to feed the cat with human food.
  23. Jaebum was happy. I could feel it. I could see it. I felt this bright aura emanating from him and his wide smile. Even his eyes were smiling. I was happy, too. Because Jaebum was happy. The whole ride home, he was holding my hand and humming to a slow song. At that moment, all I hoped for was a repeat of this night. Or probably an endless loop that would go on forever.
  24. We were outside our unit’s door, and I could feel the guys waiting for me inside. I was leaning on the door, and Jaebum was holding my hand while melting me down with his stares. I could see him pondering if he should kiss me, and I didn’t want to impose on him so I allowed him minutes to think. We weren’t talking, but the silence wasn’t awkward. And then Jaebum leaned down. Closer. Until his lips were on the corner of my own. Unconsciously, I smiled. Beautifully, I hoped. And Jaebum smiled back at me. Breathtakingly so.




	3. Entry #3

**24 Memorable Things On The Day We Officially Became Together**

 

  1. It started out as the worst day of my life. I woke up almost dying because I had to take care of Jackson’s drunken ass last night and the bastard insisted to sleep on me, and as I struggled to turn off my alarm which, unsurprisingly, was set to a later hour because of Jackson, I was feeling suffocated because of his weight atop me. I had to skip Trigonometry aka my favorite subject of the semester, and I had to sit through six hours of lecture about hues and gradients and color theories. Two hours into my professor’s monologue about Kandinsky and I had to go out to breathe lest I die, but a familiar-looking stranger handed me a paper bag that I half-heartedly took after nodding when he confirmed if I were Jinyoung. With a furrowed brow, I dug inside and saw a lunchbox and a note in that familiar ugly scribble. _I knew you haven’t eaten yet._
  2. After getting out of class bored and on the verge of dying yet again, Jackson called my mobile around eight pm and told me in his nervous and afraid tiny little voice to come home quickly. I was in the middle of the apocalypse, the throng of zombies about to drag me to the direction of the library, and I just had to stop walking to shut my eyes because Jackson was never one to sound afraid. Or small. His voice alerted me, so I rushed home. My building was still in sight when Youngjae sent a _hyung, don’t get mad at us pls_ message, and I almost threw my phone at the intersection hadn’t I seen Jaebum’s laughing face on my home screen. Despite the thundering panic in my chest, I walked home with a smile.
  3. Only to find the painting that I spent the past week on and endured days without seeing Jaebum splayed with mayonnaise. And peanut butter. And ramyun noodles scattered on the canvass which was, just hours ago, a beautiful masterpiece of the splendid vista on the school rooftop. I needed that for tomorrow’s class. So despite the sobs coming out of my favorite devils’ trembling lips, I had to yell at all of them to get the fuck out of my room.
  4. Like I got used to do whenever Youngjae, Bambam, and Yugyeom decided to be Satan’s little spawns and messed my life, I dialed Jaebum’s number. Only to be sent straight to voicemail because the most beautiful man on earth was still taking an exam. Maybe, in my past life, this day was the day I decided to kill the princess with red lips and ebony hair and milky skin.
  5. I started sobbing helplessly, then screaming like a madman, and before I knew it, Youngjae was cradling my head in his lap as I was staring at the painting that the kids ruined. All because they decided to play hide-and-seek and Youngjae was a great seeker (and it wasn’t like there was so much room to hide in our apartment, anyway) and Bambam was a sore loser so he started chasing my sunshine around while threatening him with a cucumber. The mayonnaise was Bambam’s doing, too. The peanut butter was Yugyeom’s, because he was in the middle of making himself a sandwich instead of dealing with the game when the two dragged him in the chase. And the ramyun was Jackson’s, because he checked up on the source of the noise and got welcomed by flailing hands which threw the bowl of soup off his hands. Youngjae’s explanation didn’t do anything to pacify me. So I decided to sleep instead.
  6. But it’s like the world hated me because even before I reached the REM stage of my sleep, my phone rang. And even though the ringtone itself lifted my mood up a bit because it was a song I specifically chose for Jaebum’s calls, I was still feeling bad so I rejected his calls.
  7. I answered on the 23rd call.
  8. _“I’m outside,”_ were his first words, and although I didn’t know if he meant outside my room or outside our apartment, I stepped out of my room. Jaebum was there, sitting with my nervous friends, smiling brightly at me like he wasn’t afraid of the monster that I usually become when I’m tired and sleep-deprived and my painting ruined.
  9. Five minutes. Five minutes and Jaebum and I were just staring at each other, my friends and the noise seeping through the paper-thin walls of our unit ignored. And on the next second, Jaebum was sashaying from our worn-out sofa to me, pulling open his knee-length gray sweater that looked oversized but definitely stunning in his build. I melted at the inviting sight of Im Jaebum’s open arms, before he pulled me closer and inside his sweater.
  10. I’d never felt so relaxed the whole week until I felt Jaebum’s hand card through my hair, his nose sniffing and resting just above my ear, his torso warm against my own. I buried my face in his chest, and his freshly showered scent calmed my nerves.
  11. _“Let’s get you some fresh air,”_ were words addressed to me, but I was clinging onto Jaebum too tightly that I felt him nod at my friends too, maybe asking for permission or just letting them know. I could feel the kids’ urgent nods, and despite his involvedness in The Accident, Jackson had the audacity to tell me to use protection. I had to repeatedly tell myself that it was my choice that Jackson is a part of my life.
  12. It was a rather normal night for the two of us, exiting the familiar apartment building with Jaebum’s hand enveloped around mine. But I had to stop for a moment at the sight of his convertible, because at the backseat was a huge wrapped thing. Something. _“Blank canvasses,”_ he said, and I knew then and there that Jackson summoned him because he knew I’d never mind kicking him and the kids out on the street for what happened.
  13. With the toothed smile that continuously pulled me down the deepest depths of my feelings for him, Jaebum told me it wasn’t true. That he showed up in our apartment because he missed me. I didn’t argue any further, and he drove us to the studio in the university.
  14. It was empty, so I allowed Jaebum to flirt with me a little and kiss my neck like he loved doing. But I needed to finish my painting, so I sent him out to buy us food as I started working on my project.
  15. Maybe it was the urgency to finish a project due the next day. Or maybe it was the inspiration I found the moment Jaebum traipsed to where I was frozen back in the apartment. But I didn’t even notice that the project I worked on for a week was starting to come together in a matter of hours.
  16. The Engineering building was the highest building in the university, and although I frequented their rooftop because of the breathtaking sight overlooking the whole university, visiting the same spot felt different when I went with Jaebum. Every gush of the wind, I could feel between us. Every whisper of the evening air, I could feel Jaebum’s hair brush against my cheek. I continued working on my project without stopping and with a reveling smile on my face.
  17. I thought it was an hour later, or maybe two, when Jaebum tenderly wrapped me inside his arms and passed on his warmth to me. _“Eat up,”_ he whispered to my ears with a soft kiss, and as I jumped down from the high stool, Jaebum joined me and sat on the floor, looking so cleaned up in the middle of the paint-stained floor and drying canvasses.
  18. Jaebum didn’t speak much, but I could feel him everywhere around me as I narrated how I went through hell and back the whole day, and he’d stop my animated storytelling once in a while to pick up the food on my chin or wipe the corners of my lips. It felt intimate—every single time Jaebum instinctively licked clean his fingers while still keeping eye contact.
  19. _“Have I told you already how beautiful you look to me whenever you’re on your element?”_ Jaebum whispered, his eyes digging through my soul. And right then, I knew he loved me. Because I was the antithesis of beautiful at the moment. My sweater looked like an ugly smock with how much paint were on it, my bangs were pulled back with paper clips because I overgrew my hair again and it was getting on my eyes, and I was only wearing Jackson’s jersey shorts and my rubber slippers. But still, Jaebum’s eyes screamed so much adoration as he stared at me, so I smiled softly at him.
  20. We were just sitting silently on the floor with dirty take-out cartons in front of us when Jaebum’s phone rang, and I didn’t even know how or why but before he answered the call, he kissed me. On my lips. Not on the forehead. Not on the cheeks. Not on the side of my lips. But on my mouth. It was the first time in months of knowing each other that he did so.
  21. I was surprised, but I didn’t want him to easily get away with it so I pulled him closer to me and trapped his face in between my palms, ready to take revenge for his gall to catch me off guard like that. It was easier said than done, because as I was staring at his eyes and his mom’s voice was calling him out for not saying a thing over the phone, I couldn’t move. I wanted to lean down and kiss Jaebum senseless, but I was frozen. And then Jaebum chuckled, before he proceeded on talking to his mom.
  22. I was so close to Jaebum that I could hear his mom on the phone and could feel Jaebum vibrate as he talked. Along the way, probably sensing Jaebum’s distraction with her maternal instinct, Jaebum’s mom asked if he were with someone. And Jaebum said yes. And his mom asked who. And he said my name. And I almost fainted when she chuckled and announced in her homey, mom voice: _“Ah, your boyfriend?”_
  23. Jaebum and I being boyfriends sounded good. And though it felt kind of surreal to hear his mom approving of Jaebum having a boyfriend even though we technically weren’t still a couple yet, it brought warmth to my chest. So with the last of my sanity flying out of the studio’s floor-to-ceiling glass walls, I kissed him. Senseless. Unrelentingly. Passionately. Lovingly.
  24. Jaebum’s eyes were dark and dilated after we pulled away, and his chest was heaving as he panted and said through his beautifully kiss-swollen lips, _“Yes, mom. My boyfriend.”_




	4. Entry #4

**24 Things Worth Remembering On Our 100th Day Anniversary**

 

  1. I went to Jaebum’s place for a visit simply dressed in white sleeveless shirt and ripped jeans. Nothing fancy, because Jaebum and I didn’t plan anything for the day. But as I felt underdressed and looking so ragged, I realized I was dressed just fine when Mark-hyung opened the door and he was only wearing his satin pajama pants.
  2. But before I could even process feeling guilty for salivating over my boyfriend’s almost-twin, Jaebum’s sultry voice coming from inside further the place reverberated in the apartment, and in seconds, I was staring at my man wearing a loose black shirt and gray boxers. And I didn’t know if I was just such a goner or what, but the pink apron with an embroidered cat in the middle of it looked so hot on him.
  3. I was speechless, even more so after Jaebum kissed me full on my mouth right in front of Mark-hyung and left me there standing dumbfounded by the door to attend to the breakfast he was cooking. I swallowed thickly, and Mark-hyung’s boisterous laugh pulled me out of my stupor. I shivered in horror, because his laugh sounded so much like Jackson’s and I didn’t know if I could deal with two Jacksons in my life.
  4. Jaebum and Mark-hyung’s shared apartment is almost as large as ours, and there were only two of them living here while our apartment was a home for five. It was simple and too clean, and if only Jaebum hadn’t attempted in the past times he was in our apartment to clean my room, I’d think they have a housekeeper. Living with my friends ever since we got out of high school, I hadn’t been to a place as clean as their place for years now. I actually felt a little stupid when Mark-hyung chuckled beside me because I kept on staring at the well-kept bookshelf lining one of their walls. Apparently, Chef Jaebum was calling me to help him out in the kitchen.
  5. Jaebum’s idea of helping him out only consisted of one thing: me staying by his side as he tossed eggs and fried chickens. He didn’t even let me open a cupboard in fear of burning their kitchen which was a little larger than my own room. (I hated how Jackson quickly brainwashed Jaebum into this mindset, but in hindsight, maybe it was a helpful thing to do.)
  6. I didn’t know how Jaebum was able to prepare a fine breakfast for three with his right hand wrapped around my torso, but he did, and soon enough, we were sitting around their dining table and eating and chatting. Somehow, knowing that it was Jaebum who prepared the food made it even more delicious.
  7. If the common area of their apartment was neat, then Jaebum’s room looked like one of those minimalist bachelor’s pad interiors straight from a magazine. There was a huge four-poster bed in the middle with white pillows and gray sheets, a bedside table with a little lamp, an elegant light above us, and nothing else. There was a door to his right that I soon found out opened to his walk-in closet, and another on the farther side that lead to his bathroom. And glass walls. Jaebum’s bed was facing the two adjacent walls of floor-to-ceiling glasses. And as much as I hated myself for doing so, I blurted out, _“How are we—?”_
  8. There’s a naughty mischief glinting at Jaebum’s eyes as he filled in the rest of my outburst, and then he walked to pull out something from his bedside drawer. I was still curiously frowning at Jaebum when I heard soft buzzing. I turned my head abruptly and I saw blinds coming down from the top of the walls and slowly covering the clear glass walls. At this point, I was red in shame and embarrassment and Jaebum seemed to be enjoying my misery.
  9. Thankfully, Jaebum took pity on me and took a bath for a while. Though he wasn’t one who took too much time preparing, and before I could even breathe after my shameless blurt a while ago, Jaebum was back-hugging me from where I was seated on his bed. I could feel Jaebum’s wet hair, I could smell his after-shave and that smell that’s definitely him, and I could feel through my clothes his warmth and the homey feel it gave me.
  10. _“Happy 100th day,”_ Jaebum whispered as he nipped on my ear, his breath sending a comforting shiver down my back. I turned around, looked him in the eye, and asked, _“I thought you didn’t want to celebrate?”_ There was a chuckle before I felt his lips on mine, insistent but loving, demanding but tender.
  11. I didn’t know why, but Jaebum didn’t want to celebrate our hundredth day. I didn’t mind, as long as he hadn’t forgotten about it. So I agreed to come with him to the university and keep him awake in their group study for an advanced class they took this summer. At the library. On a weekend. _Of summer._ If this wasn’t love then I didn’t know what was.
  12. As it turned out, I was the one who needed to be kept awake. Minutes after taking a seat across Mark-hyung and beside Jaebum on the huge table that was occupied by five more pre-med students, I was resting my face on Jaebum’s scarf. I didn’t know why he had a scarf on a summer, but it worked on my favor as I laid my head softly above a Calculus book and the folded scarf, trying to see if osmosis would work on trying to learn while sleeping.
  13. I felt like I slept the whole day, even skipping lunch because apparently a whole month of sleeping through summer wasn’t enough to fulfill my sleep deprivation, but when I woke up, there was no one else on the table but Mark-hyung and I.
  14. Before I could even ask where Jaebum was, Mark-hyung was sliding a Polaroid photo of me across the table, a small smile on his lips, and I was surprised to see myself, just from moments ago, sleeping soundly and my fringe curtaining my eyes softly. I didn’t even know that Jaebum had a Polaroid camera, but there it was. A photo.
  15. I turned it around and almost choke on my giddiness. _“All I’m saying is that I don’t want to sort of fall in love with fifty different people. I’d rather find one person and fall completely, deeply in over my head.” It’s unoriginal and not mine and I only found somewhere on the internet, but it felt like someone knew what was going on in my head so I took note of this and here you go, baby._
  16. I shut my eyes, tried to compose myself but failed miserably because Jaebum was just too much, before I felt Mark-hyung’s hand tapping me softly. I peeked open one eye and saw him mouthing on my side where a huge glass wall overseeing the lobby of the library was separating me from my man, and I caught my breath when he smiled that boyish, overly toothed smile that I loved so much, lifted his hands where he was holding a take-out bag of that Japanese restaurant we both liked to frequent, and pressed his other palm against the wall. _Hey, beautiful,_ the elementary-level handwriting on his palm that was adorably and undeniably Jaebum’s said.
  17. If it were Jackson with us, he’d be making gagging sounds now with exaggerated comic acting of vomiting, regarding us with adorably disgusted looks while complaining how Jaebum and I looked so domestic. But as Jaebum and I sat on the floor in between shelves of books after eating our late lunch with him sleeping soundly on my lap and my fingers carding through his overgrown hair, Mark-hyung was just standing there and scanning through the spines of medical books unfazed, smiling at me once in a while as he nodded at their classmates who were pacing through the shelves, too.
  18. As we were walking out of the library and across the back to where Jaebum’s car was parked, it started raining. Soft showers at first, before it completely poured and started soaking us all wet. It was very much akin to how I fell in love with Jaebum—I fell in love slowly as his smiles for me grew brighter, until he laughed and I completely felt myself drowning and not wanting to breathe.
  19. Mark-hyung ran to the car, but Jaebum and I stood frozen a few feet away, looking at each other with shy smiles adorning our faces. For a moment, I wondered if Jaebum was thinking of the same thing going on in my mind, and at the huge possibility of having our thoughts synced, I felt myself falling deeper, drowning harder. I wrapped my arms around Jaebum’s neck and hugged him closely.
  20. I didn’t know if he was shivering from the cold or from the touch, but I didn’t dwell on it as he leaned closer to me, and we were just standing there. In the middle of the parking area at the back of the library. Reveling at the warmth that we gave each other despite the shrilling cold of the late afternoon rain.
  21. We were dripping wet as we reached Jaebum’s car, but Mark-hyung didn’t say a word as he maneuvered himself from the back to the driver’s seat, taking Jaebum’s proffered key. He looked at us fondly like how Jaebum would look at Nora (and I wondered for a moment if we looked like wet cats with our dripping hair and soaked clothes). He didn’t even utter a word as Jaebum took me in his lap and just nuzzled his head at the juncture between my jaw and neck, nipping at the wet flesh in there.
  22. The cutest thing the whole ride though was Jaebum’s reaction when Mark-hyung removed his cardigan and handed it to me nonchalantly, his actions quick as he had to hold the steering wheel with two hands. I could feel Jaebum’s heated glare at the fabric, silently questioning his best friend’s intention with the gesture. It was so adorable, especially when Jaebum took it from my hand as I was about to wear it. He dried my bare arms with it, muttering under his breath complains along the lines of _he should stop doting on his best friend’s boyfriend._
  23. Jackson was taking summer classes so as much as I wanted to stay with my overly possessive boyfriend, I had to go home before my best friend barge in Jaebum’s apartment and charge him with kidnapping. I ate dinner with them, and Mark-hyung packed food for Jackson, and in two hours, Jaebum was driving me to our apartment, holding my hand as if I would slip somewhere if he let go. At this moment, I felt like Jaebum’s mate—I was clad in his clothes, I smelled like him, and I was basically a goner for him. I didn’t want to deal with thoughts of Jaebum going dominant over me, although it wasn’t an unpleasant thought, so instead I distracted myself and hummed the same song Jaebum was humming on our first date. My alpha man relaxed visibly, and a smile was etched beautifully on his lips on our way.
  24. I was on my room after a full hour of interrogation from Jackson when I remembered the thing Jaebum breezily slipped on the back pocket of my – _his_ – jeans, his hands roaming across my back and down my ass as we made out in his car, slipping something inside my pocket as he distracted me with his teeth and tongue and lips. It was a photo that I figured was taken from his room. A photo of a bright star outshining the rest on the midnight sky. Like the one from earlier, there was a note at the back. _“Isn’t that how falling in love so often works? Some stranger appears out of nowhere and becomes a fixed star in your universe.” Day 100. Taken at 12:24 am. I met you out of nowhere, and suddenly all quotes about love and falling in love that I come across the internet are all about you._




	5. Entry #5

**24 Things Jaebum Needs To Stop Doing (Because I’m Going Borderline Mental)**

 

  1. Jaebum needs to stop looking so hot and so gorgeous and so stunning and so captivating and so breathtaking because it’s too hard to deal with the entire university population salivating over my boyfriend. Seriously. Even though Jaebum is just wearing his Hideous Long Sleeved Shirt, he’s still a looker. I hate it. He needs to stop looking so godly.
  2. Jaebum needs to stop visiting me at the art studio. Really. One second I’m the most productive person on the planet, and the next I’m just a useless student rendered motionless by Im Jaebum.
  3. Jaebum needs to stop spending on me. One time, just out of the blue and because he felt like it, he brought me and the guys to an eat-all-you-can restaurant. And if it weren’t enough to pay for five adults who eat like fucking construction workers, he had the entire restaurant reserved. SERIOUSLY. I KNOW HIS PARENTS ARE LOADED, BUT HE NEEDS TO STOP SPLURGING TOO MUCH MONEY. He still needs to save up for our future. I want the grandest wedding on the planet. And maybe the biggest house in Seoul, too.
  4. Jaebum needs to stop parading his body in front of me whenever we’re studying. LIKE, WHAT THE FUCK, I’M TRYING TO CONCENTRATE. Once, I was innocently browsing through my required History lecture notes when he got out of the shower. Dripping wet. His towel hanging dangerously low from his hips. Mark-hyung was staring at me and suppressing a really loud laugh because I think I soaked my notes with my spit.
  5. Jaebum needs to stop licking his lips every so often. He drinks shikhye then licks his lips. He eats ramyun then licks his lips. He’s deciding whether to buy denim pants or cargo shorts, he licks his lips. He’s reading through his books and planting to mind the terminologies, he licks his lips. I’m wondering when will he ask me to do the licking? It seems like an okay of a chore.
  6. Jaebum needs to stop seducing me. Looking back, I realize all these swiping of tongue against his lips and biting down the corner of his lips and parading of his defined body are schemes to seduce me. There are times when he’s downright looking at me, like staring at my eyes as if he could see through my dirty mind, while doing all his ~unconscious~ habits. I should’ve known better!!!
  7. Jaebum needs to stop talking to Nora like she’s his firstborn. I mean, it’s cute, alright, but that’s what I’m here for? So he could talk to me? I remember how I got mad at him because he bought me strawberry ice cream when I strictly said I wanted the chocolate flavored one, and instead of talking to me like the mature person that he is, he bent down, picked Nora up, and told her about how petty I was. And then there was a time when he gushed over me and told Nora all about me when he thought I wasn’t listening but Mark-hyung and I were conspiratorially hiding, and I almost lost my mind. Jaebum is crazy. But he’s my favorite crazy.
  8. Jaebum needs to stop keeping things to himself. He needs to stop holding himself back, keeping his problems and insecurities inside. I’m always here for him, and I don’t care if he curses his professors for being too demanding or if he cries over his parents for pressuring him too much (being an only child drives him crazy). I just need him to open up to me more. I’m his boyfriend, for crying out loud. He doesn’t need to be all guarded around me. He needs to stop putting up walls because he should know by now that I’m as stubborn as he is, and I won’t stop bugging him until he breaks open.
  9. Jaebum needs to stop trespassing my mind at wee hours of the night. We’re together during our free time, we’re illegally texting during classes, and now he’s breaking into my mind whenever I feel like concentrating on my paintings? It’s unfair. I wonder if he thinks of me as much as I think of him.
  10. Jaebum needs to stop smelling so good. I can’t help but sniff him. And it brings me trouble more often than I want to. One time, Jaebum just got out of his laboratory class and I hugged him and nuzzled my face to his neck and sniffed the shit out of him, and his professor patted my back because he thought we were making out. In public. In the middle of all the buzzing students going out of their classes. Mark-hyung couldn’t stop teasing me about it and he kept on giving me bottles of Jaebum’s perfume. I think I have a dozen now. (Though I don’t spray it on me because due to a supernatural force of nature, it doesn’t smell as good on me as it does on Jaebum.)
  11. Jaebum needs to stop stealing the stars from the sky. He needs to stop smiling at me like I hold all the answers to his dreams, and he needs to stop looking at me like I’m the dream he successfully got. I don’t think I deserve that much adulation, but he needs to stop smiling brighter than the stars because every time I look out at the night sky and the twinkling rocks just aren’t as blinding as Jaebum’s eyes, I feel disappointed and it makes me ache for Jaebum’s bright eyes.
  12. Jaebum needs to stop setting the bar too high. I told my sisters about him, though not a lot because I want to keep the excitement for when they meet him personally, but they’re already dreading the day when we visit home. Because they know that the next people to be introduced to our parents will be compared to Im Jaebum. And as much as I hate to bloat Jaebum’s ego more, I’m sure any guy would pale in comparison to my man.
  13. Jaebum needs to stop kissing my nape. Because it’s ticklish. And it turns me on big time.
  14. Jaebum needs to stop being so territorial. I mean it’s sweet, and the tighter he wraps his arms around me whenever we’re around a predator, the more I feel protected, but really, he needs to stop. I’m not going anywhere, and I’m not interested in any other guy that isn’t him.
  15. Jaebum needs to stop accompanying me to exhibits and galleries and showcases. Because I always forget we’re in a room full of art. Because he takes all of my attention. He needs to stop coming with me, because even in a room full of art, I’d still stare at him.
  16. Jaebum needs to stop flirting with me. He needs to stop sending me the pick-up lines he learns from Mark-hyung and, god forbid, Jackson. There’s only so much flirting I could take in one day. If he can’t stop, then at least tone down the flirting. I feel like my heart will combust any minute.
  17. Jaebum needs to stop staring at me. He needs to stop staring at me whenever we’re out in a café, because his drink gets cold. He needs to stop staring at me whenever we’re strolling, because who knows when he’ll break his skull in half for not looking ahead of him. He needs to stop staring at me whenever we’re eating, studying, or just sitting next to each other doing nothing. He needs to stop staring at me like he couldn’t look away, because he might notice how much I’m staring back at him, too.
  18. Jaebum needs to stop taking stolen pictures of me. All of which I’ll never know exists unless I see them garnering likes on his Facebook. Or getting overly retweeted with the hashtag boyfriendgoals on Twitter. Or overly commented on his Instagram. With captions too vague but too deep my mind hurts trying to decode. I’ve seen his camera one time, and I have better photos where I was looking at the camera and smiling beautifully, so I don’t get what is it with Jaebum and his fascination with stolen photos of me.
  19. Jaebum needs to stop introducing me to his exes. Actually, why not stop being friends with all of them altogether? I saw Seulgi, that girl from the Music department whom I later learned is an amazing dancer as well, and I almost starved myself to death because I refused to eat with Jaebum. I hate seeing all those wonderful people who once had been special to my Jaebum, and I hate it even more that they are kind and good-hearted. Because I can’t find a reason to hate them. Especially Seulgi!!! She doesn’t need to be so perfect…
  20. Jaebum needs to stop questioning my living arrangement with the guys, especially Jackson. I sleep with Jackson at times and change my clothes in front of him and, when really, really in dire need, I take a bath with Jackson in our cramped bathroom. Jackson is ~that~ person in my life, and although he argues that he vowed never to take a bath with Mark-hyung after reaching his teens, Jaebum needs to accept how I am with Jackson.
  21. Jaebum needs to stop getting jealous over Mark-hyung. Seriously.
  22. Jaebum needs to stop denying that he loves twinning. That he dislikes couple things. Because our couple shirts and couple rings and couple caps and couple hoodies are all bought by him. Ah, he’s so adorable.
  23. Jaebum needs to stop calling me before he sleeps, and tells me he loves me in that sleepy, slurry bed voice of his. Because I’m a normal human being who needs sleep, and his raspy, hoarse voice doesn’t help.
  24. And lastly, Jaebum needs to stop making me fall in love deeper than I already am. Seriously. Because at this rate, if we ever break up and someone else tries to come into my life, I don’t know what I could offer them because I already gave my entirety to Jaebum.




	6. Entry #6

**24 Little Things That Happened On The First Time We Had Sex (Little Things Definitely Don’t Include Jaebum’s Dick)**

 

  1. I was starting to get used to Jaebum bringing me out on amazing dates once in a while, so I was only a little bit surprised when he took me out and brought us to a rooftop restaurant overlooking the city, his smile giddy and a little bit nervous, but the trembling gone once I held onto his arms and kissed his cheek. What surprised me though was the fact that despite the glasses after glasses of wine we consumed the whole time, Jaebum’s holds didn’t even get bolder, his hands only caressing my arm once in a while as we conversed naturally.
  2. Jaebum wasn’t even flirting with me the whole time we talked, and my head hurt trying to wait for him to slip in sexual innuendos in our conversations, so it took me by surprise when we’re heading home and Jaebum pulled me against him once the elevator door closed, unmindful of the lift going down floors after floors as he crashed his lips against mine, his tongue insistent and warm and heavy inside my mouth, and his fingers pulling at my hair as he took away all the air inside of me.
  3. By the time we reached his car, we’re both panting heavily, our hairs messed in a fucked out way, and the eyes of the hotel staffs and guests suspicious if not a little bit amused of us. Jaebum didn’t even remove his hand from the back pocket of my jeans even with all the eyes looking – glaring – at us.
  4. The air was thick with want and desires our whole drive to their apartment, my nostrils filled with Jaebum’s scent on me. The tension between us was palpable, and the tightening on my crotch didn’t feel too good, but I behaved myself because the last thing I wanted to happen was to crash against a truck for being horny.
  5. It’d been an hour since we got home and Jaebum and I were already on our fourth bottle of soju, but he still wouldn’t touch me. I was practically already on top of him, but Jaebum was still too engrossed with playing with Nora that the only indication I had that he wasn’t ignoring my presence was the pinched moan he let out every chance I got to grind on his crotch, his grip on my waist too tight for me to attempt to move bolder.
  6. By our fifth bottle of soju, I was already too drunk to unleash my seduction prowess (and probably a little too tired as well, because Jaebum’s control was too much for me to break), and Jaebum was annoyingly chivalrous despite his inebriety to do any funny business that I just sleepily asked him to change my clothes. I fell asleep while Jaebum’s still cleaning me up, the warmth of his bed and his smell on his pillow pulling me to sleep, lulling my senses softly.
  7. I woke up with a little headache and something else poking at my ass, warmth embracing me and soft puffs of air tickling my nape. I was lying sideways with Jaebum’s palm inside my shirt and splayed on my stomach, our bare legs tangled against each other. After a moment of taking in the warmth on all points of contact, I assessed myself and realized I was only wearing one of Jaebum’s oversized shirts and his boxer shorts.
  8. After drowning at my domestic thoughts of spending the rest of my life waking up with Jaebum like this, I turned around and faced him, and suddenly I was feeling breathless. His hair was a beautiful mess on his head, his lips parted a little, and his sharp edges seemed soft at that early in the morning. I was so in love with Jaebum at that moment that I didn’t stop myself from kissing him on his lips, dismissing the thought of Jaebum waking up to my stale breath. I kissed him on the lips, and on the eyelids, and on his brows, and on his jaw, and I didn’t even bother to stop my hands from slipping beneath his tank top and tracing intricate lines on his warm back, the muscles tensing as Jaebum stirred from his sleep, his eyes slowly opening and taking in our proximity.
  9. Jaebum seemed unfazed even with my early morning ministrations; instead his eyes sparked in amusement as he pulled me on top of him, pulling out a surprised shriek from my lips. _“You were eager last night,”_ was Jaebum’s greeting to me in lieu of a sweet good morning, my lower lip jutting out as I remembered how he ignored me last night. _“I did not ignore you, Jinyoung-ah. I just didn’t want to make love while drunk.”_ Jaebum’s effortless mind-reading and his careful use of ‘make love’ dusted my cheeks crimson with embarrassment, and I helplessly nuzzled my nose against his neck, Jaebum’s whole body shaking with silent laughter.
  10. We were silent for a moment, just breathing in each other’s scents, when Jaebum moved a little and we both hissed in surprise, his morning erection rubbing against mine on the soft fabric of his boxers. I looked up at Jaebum and saw his eyes shut tightly, and before I overanalyzed everything, I rutted atop Jaebum and moaned lewdly at the friction, my hands finding purchase on Jaebum’s shoulders, his hands quickly holding onto me in case we toppled over.
  11. It didn’t take long before I was trapping Jaebum’s head with my forearms and we’re making out, the sound of slicked mouths and warm tongues filling the room. Jaebum was swallowing down every bit of noise I made with the feeling of our clothed erections rubbing, my hands buckling up as he canted his hips up experimentally.
  12. Jaebum flipped us over, and as he grinded against me rougher that moment, I felt heat coiled on my guts, my words slurred and heavily syllabicated as I screamed for him to go faster, go harder. I screamed Jaebum’s name in the middle of a string of curses as I came, Jaebum’s hands cradling my head as I reached my peak, kissing my sweaty forehead and whispering endearing nothings on my ears.
  13. I kept on rubbing Jaebum’s back underneath the fabric as I came down from my high, and as my breathing started to even out, I pushed his tank top up his body and off his head, lifting myself up a bit and sucked at his collarbone, biting the blemished skin and licking my mark as I went to leave a trail on his exposed upper body, my motions slow as I struggled to move after an orgasm.
  14. In no time, Jaebum was leaving his own territorial marks on my skin, sucking on my neck and playing with my nipples as he whispered _mine_ against my skin, his hands holding me down as I tried to rub my half-hard length on his body. He pinned me down and continued his assault, kissing from my neck to my chest to my torso until he reached the skin above my boxers.
  15. It’s characteristically Jaebum to be overly gentleman even when we’re on his bed almost-naked and about to fuck (or, in Jaebum’s words, make love), but I was unable to suppress my chuckle when he looked up at me with his fingers holding the waistband of my boxers, silently asking me if doing that was okay. After letting me suffer and sleep horny last night, I decided to play a little hard to get, so I frowned instead of nodding, and I almost laughed loudly at Jaebum’s petulant expression, his voice still patient as he asked _“Is this okay?”_ He really didn’t have to ask, and playing hard to get wasn’t really my forte when it came to Jaebum, so I smiled down at him and nodded, his eyes sparkling with mirth as I breathed out, _“You didn’t even have to ask.”_
  16. But then Jaebum was a stubborn soul, and he kept on asking _Is this okay?_ at times he felt like it. He asked if it was okay to kiss my thighs, and I told him he could even bite if he wanted. (He did bite my thigh, and god I always knew he was a biter with those teeth of his.) He asked if it was okay to kiss my dick, and god damn it he really made me say _You could even suck if you want._ I hated him for making me suffer, but it was all worth it when he sucked me off and I came for the second time because he was so fucking good at it and he wasn’t even anywhere near my asshole.
  17. After milking me for the second time that hour, Jaebum was about to lift my hips up when I pushed him on the chest with my feet and said in a faux annoyed voice: _“It would be more than okay if you would strip yourself naked as well, Im Jaebum.”_ Jaebum laughed, loud and wild with his whole body shaking, and it took him a few minutes before he’s getting rid of his boxers, and god damn it. Fucking hell. Holy shit.
  18. I was no virgin before Jaebum came into my life, but the moment I saw his dick curve upwards against his stomach, I swallowed thickly and almost asked him to prep me with four fingers if not his whole fist, because Im Jaebum was fucking huge. (I’d never tell Jaebum this, but I thought my dick was bigger than his own, but shit. I thought I’d faint at the sight of his length and girth.) Thankfully, Jaebum didn’t call me out for it, but instead he leaned down and kissed me softly, telling me he’d be alright if I wasn’t ready yet, and he’d understand if I didn’t want his dick inside me.
  19. Maybe Jaebum saw the momentary shock and fear and surprise in my eyes when he exposed his dick to me, or maybe he was just naturally careful and gentle, but as he prepped me slowly with his fingers, he kept on asking if I was feeling okay or if I was hurting anywhere. I’d nod, scratching his back as I took on the initial pain, and by the third finger slipped inside me, I was already rocking down against his fingers, fucking myself open as Jaebum watched me with fond eyes, kissing the corner of my lips every so often.
  20. If it took Jaebum a few minutes before he inserted his fingers, I thought it took him at least an hour before he’s ball-deep inside me, almost pulling out when he saw a tear slipped down my eyes as his tip pushed inside my rim, inches after inches of his length tearing my muscles apart. Jaebum’s control was utterly impressive, holding himself frozen as he waited for me to get accustomed to his member inside me.
  21. It took a lot of persuasion from me before Jaebum was thrusting in and out of me, pulling his dick slowly and making me feel his entire length for a few moments before his pace increased, driving into me hardly and assaulting my prostate repeatedly. I could feel his hips roughly against my ass, and as Jaebum stopped holding back and rammed into me with uninhibited intensity, I could already see myself struggling to walk and sit for a few good days.
  22. Jaebum’s pace and thrusts were driving me crazy, the two of us groaning each other’s names in hoarse and cracking voice. At that point, Jaebum already had my legs hooked on his shoulders, his dick easily hitting my prostate head on. It didn’t take long before his hips stuttered, his thrusts faltering from his set rhythm as Jaebum seemed to near his climax. And with one sharp slam aimed at my sensitive bundle of nerves, we came simultaneously, our ragged breathing in synced with each other.
  23. My thighs were trembling from where they were hooked on Jaebum’s shoulders, and as he started breathing evenly, he chuckled. Boyishly so. He chuckled and I joined him along, my eyes reveling on the beautiful sight that was Im Jaebum. Still chuckling, he leaned his head sideways and kissed the inside of my thighs, nibbling the sensitive flesh softly. Jaebum kissed the inside of my thighs, up to my soft dick, up my torso and chest, until his lips settled proprietarily on my lips, whispering _I love you’s_ against my swollen mouth as he massaged my hips relaxingly.
  24. After cleaning and dressing us up, Jaebum cuddled against my side and cooed at my ears, his palm warm against my hips as he settled carefully behind me, soothing my bruised skin with his embrace. Kissing the skin exposed on my shoulder with the wide neckline of his shirt, Jaebum repeatedly told me how much he loved me. And with the giggles that kept on coming out of my lips with how ticklish his breath felt on my skin, I knew he heard how I kept on muttering all my _I love you, too’s_ as well.



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really wanted to keep this list cute and fluffy but I can't say no to this. Hahahahahaha I hope you enjoyed! ♥


	7. Entry #7

**24 Adorably Embarrassing Things That Happened On Our First Year Anniversary**

 

  1. Instead of greeting _me_ , Jaebum greeted _Youngjae_ very passionately with a warm hug and a kiss to the temple. _“Happy anniversary,”_ my boyfriend told Youngjae in that low, thick voice that he knew I loved so much. Youngjae was frozen in his spot, still holding the doorknob. And I was watching the entire ordeal with a hand in my mouth, suppressing a really, really, _really_ loud laugh. I would’ve barged in recklessly and flailed my arms wildly to spare my two beloveds from further humiliation, but the expression on Jaebum’s face when he heard Youngjae’s suffocated _“Hyung…”_ was definitely worth holding back. There was a petulant huff on Jaebum’s voice as he accused me of lying when I told him I’d be alone all day, and I was laughing the entire time as I was explaining how Youngjae was actually on his way out when Jaebum came.
  2. I was determinedly preparing ramen for us with the concentration I have for whenever I work on my paintings when I felt Jaebum’s sturdy arms wrap around my waist, his head immediately finding its comfortable spot by my shoulder, pulling at my shirt to leave his territorial marks in there. Cuddling in the kitchen wasn’t an out of the ordinary thing for us, but it was I who was cooking and not him, and I being in the kitchen always screamed trouble—a fact that Jaebum had forgotten or ignored, I didn’t want to know, as he turned me around and kissed me, softly at first before he deepened the kiss and it got too steamy, and before long, I felt the spot near the stove against my back, and it was almost anticlimactic with how much disasters love me as the soup of the ramen over-boiled and Jaebum was yelping in surprise as he felt heat, _literal heat_ , on his arm leaning by the counter to support our weights. Then in pain. I almost felt guilty with how red and burned his forearm looked, but the beautiful swell of his lips told me that, in actuality, it was Jaebum’s fault.
  3. Getting out of the apartment alive is one thing, but getting out of our street and onto the highway towards wherever Jaebum planned on bringing me to was another dilemma. His arm looked painful beneath the bandage, but I thought there was more horror in his eyes when I told him I could drive us to our destination. It was like he’d rather drive with his feet than allow me to hold the wheels. I squinted my eyes at him, feigning just enough hurt for him to give in and allow me to hold the keys of his car. With a deep sigh for what he probably thought would be the last fresh air he’d get before I kill him, he handed me the keys. Of his apartment. We both only realized this mistake which actually felt purposive after I forced the little metal on the slot and it. Just. Won’t. Work.
  4. _“You’re licensed to drive, not to kill!”_ was an expression that I repeatedly heard all throughout our journey, especially when we hit the busy streets and I was on the verge of cutting someone’s life. Though, in retrospect, I realized Jaebum panicked even worse when I was about to hit stray animals when we exit the highways and we started driving through smaller roads. At that moment, I thought Jaebum was silently muttering a spell in his head so as to heal his forearm faster.
  5. Jaebum was actually so cliché at times that it’s adorable, but he completely swept me off my feet as I took one last turn and saw a huge gate leading to a wide space in front of an old-looking house—littered with children! I stopped the car, got out of my seat to see if everything was real, and once I proved that yes, those were really children and not just hallucinations of my imaginative head, I went back to the car and kissed Jaebum. On the mouth. Senseless. We were sort of making out with my hands pulling at his hair and Jaebum’s uninjured arm was groping my ass when one of the caretakers who really had a great timing pulled wider the ajar door just as Jaebum groaned in between kisses. The old lady’s scandalized shriek and Jaebum’s wide, guilty eyes upon realizing that we had an audience was worth all the trouble driving.
  6. Apparently, Jaebum and Mark-hyung frequented the orphanage before college life took away most of their free times, the hospital from where their parents work at holding medical missions and feeding programs every now and then. I asked Jaebum about it, not because I didn’t believe Mrs. Jung aka The Ahjumma Who Witnessed The Kiss, but because I wanted to see the adorable flush on his cheeks as he told me that no, he was just forced to do it, and no, he definitely did not bring me at the orphanage because he knew from my friends just how I loved being around kids.
  7. Of course I wouldn’t let Jaebum just slip away like that, so I continuously pestered him even while we’re preparing the boxes of foods and goods that were already at the orphanage when we arrived. I was annoyingly asking him if he had ever bathed one of the kids while we were packing toys into colorful bags, and he grunted at me without a clear answer as he stood up and helped at the kitchen instead. I followed him there and was about to ask him if he had ever played dirty with the kids (because I knew just the thought of dirt in his clothes would bother him given how clean he was with himself) when he stopped me in my tracks and kissed me. Full on my mouth. Right in the middle of the kitchen. With more than three other ahjummas preparing the food. I was red in shame. But Jaebum was exponentially redder so all’s well.
  8. I was sitting at the huge wooden window seats and watching the kids playing outside when I felt a familiar warmth envelop me, rubbing my arms as I enjoyed the late spring wind. _“I’m sorry about earlier,”_ Jaebum’s voice murmured, and I wasn’t even mad because I was in such a good mood that I forgot how to be petty. I turned around and caressed Jaebum’s bandaged arm, before muttering quietly, _“And I’m sorry about this.”_ We exchanged shy smiles after our apologies, and it didn’t take long before Jaebum pulled me down and breathed butterfly kisses to my face. Until there was a small figure pulling Jaebum’s shirt, and a doe-eyed, doll-like girl muttered, _“Oppa, are you cheating on Mark-oppa with this beautiful oppa?”_ I hadn’t laughed so hard in my life until then.
  9. The beautiful girl, Dabin, didn’t leave Jaebum’s side since then. At first I thought she’d pout to be carried, but one glance at Jaebum’s bandaged arm and she just behaved and stayed beside him, holding Jaebum on his jeans. They looked adorable together, to be honest, but Dabin would cry every time I’d try to hold her so I spent a few good hours away from Jaebum. Because I’d always garner attention every time Dabin’s high-pitched sob started reverberating inside the house.
  10. _“She’s fond of Mark-hyung, you know,”_ Jaebum whispered in my ears while he was getting food for Dabin, and I could literally feel the little girl’s gaze on me as I helped Jaebum with the plate, her eyes unhappy as Jaebum pulled out a kiddie chair beside him for me. I almost spilled her juice when I tried to lean closer and talked to her, and she was so close to tearing up so I immediately stood up and walked away, Jaebum’s teasing grin fixated on his lips.
  11. Instead of dwelling with my hurt feelings about the little girl who seemed adamant on keeping me and my boyfriend apart, I played with the other kids instead and in three minutes, I have three kids wrestling me on the grass and one trying to put kitten ears on my head. And I could feel Jaebum filming the entire thing.
  12. A young boy, Eunwoo, helped me pat dirt off my shirt and gave me a stuffed bear in apology for what the other kids did, and I was about to dismiss him and decline the stuffed toy when I saw his genuine smile, so instead I patted his head and thanked him. The exchange went great, but Eunwoo had to say things that I knew Jaebum caught on camera: _“Jaebum-hyung told me to keep beautiful people happy… so I don’t want you to get upset over your dirty clothes.”_
  13. Jaebum, and Dabin who still wouldn’t let go of Jaebum, brought me to the car to change my shirt. All he had in his trunk were shirts with faces of people I didn’t even recognize, so I settled with a blue sweater with an adorable dog print in front. As I stepped out of the backseat newly changed, I saw Dabin staring at me. This time, with a cute spark in her eyes. I smiled at her, offered her a lollipop that Jaebum never ceases to have in his dashboard, and suddenly she’s clinging onto me much to my surprise and Jaebum’s enjoyment. _“Dabin’s favorite color is blue.”_ That’s all he said, and it’s adorably annoying how I couldn’t stop smiling afterwards.
  14. I almost begged Jaebum that we stay overnight at the orphanage because I couldn’t let go of Dabin even though we spent the earlier half of the day engaged in a cold war. He was laughing at my pouty face and grabby hands, but still wouldn’t say yes. It was embarrassing, but at that point I couldn’t go any lower so with my sweet, I-tried-so-hard-for-this-so-you-better-appreciate-my-effort-to-immitate-Dabin’s-voice voice, I called out to him silently, _“Oppa, please.”_ Jaebum still said no, but he promised he’d bring me along every chance he could and that’s enough for me.
  15. As I was driving, I could see in my peripheral how Jaebum was fondly looking at the photo of him, Dabin, and I on his home screen, his smile alarmingly wide and about to split his face in half. I’d catch him on a red light, but he’d just shrug and tap on a random app as if to disprove the thoughts in my head. He repeatedly did the denying gesture until he got tired pretending and just sucked up how he’s bashfully acting like a father going away from his daughter.
  16. It was like a déjà vu when Jaebum asked me to drive to the Han River instead, just smiling at me when I asked what he’s up to. He told me he didn’t know as well, he just wanted to go back to the river that held too much meaning for the both of us. One year. One year with Jaebum and I only realized how much more sentimental he was than I was. I told him this, but he just dismissed me with a beautiful pink dusting his cheeks. I’d long since accepted Jaebum’s occasional sappiness, so I hope he’d come to terms with that fact, too.
  17. Maybe there’s something about Jaebum that made the stars twinkle thousand times brighter than they usually did, but the entire river just seemed to glow with magic as we watched it together, both of us seated on the hood of Jaebum’s car. We were sitting closely together under the Simpsons blanket that I bought for Jaebum, and at any time he would’ve been embarrassed to use it in public, but as we watched the stars glow up above us, he paid no mind to any wandering soul that might’ve been laughing at the slight show of childlikeness.
  18. If I’d thought that I only attract troubles and disasters whenever I’m on anyone’s kitchen, then I’d spoken too soon. Because as Jaebum and I were kissing (and, probably, grinding) on the hood of his car with the late night and the moon and stars as our witnesses, I rolled a little too much to my side and before I knew what I brought upon us, we trundled unceremoniously on the ground with a loud thump and an even louder grunt from Jaebum as he supported his weight on his injured arm, but nothing will beat the pained meow from under me that took Jaebum’s attention away from his arm.
  19. And… there it was. The kittens that completed the replay of the night of our first date. There were two kittens, a patched black-and-white one and a white one, and it was funny how Jaebum completely forgot about me as he crawled off me and attended to the kittens instead—who, much to Jaebum’s chagrin and to my surprise, scowled at him. The patched one even scratched Jaebum’s free arm, and that one didn’t even mind as he tried to pet the kitten again. And succeeded this time. He looked so juvenile with the raw mirth in his eyes, but I couldn’t find it in me to tease him because he looked genuinely happy.
  20. …Too happy that he even brought home the stray kittens he found by the river. On our way back to their apartment, he even asked me to stop the car on a pet store because he had to buy supplies. Even with the bandaged arm and scratched arm, he nonchalantly walked around the store with the enthusiasm of a new father. And then there was a giggle, and for one embarrassing minute, I thought I squeaked out the giggle that I was holding back at how adorable Jaebum looked with all the pet toys around him, and Jaebum did so, too. But it was actually a girl from the side who apologized profusely for being caught.
  21. Mark-hyung didn’t look fazed as he opened the door and saw Jaebum carrying the kittens with one arm, but he looked surprise and I could actually see how his face morphed into different expressions as different conclusions filled his head as he saw his best friend’s bandaged arm. He went from surprised to worried and concerned until he went suspicious and accusing. I didn’t want to deal with his accusatory, inquisitive stares so I went on and hugged him instead and told him about our day—which he already knew, I found out, because apparently Jaebum fidgeted way too hard the day before that he repeatedly went through his plan so as not to fail.
  22. It was a little past eleven when Jaebum and I finally found serenity in the tranquility of his room, his arms wrapped around me as we watched Nora watching her two newly-adopted siblings. I felt so content just being enveloped by Jaebum’s warmth, the comfort he brought always a top choice over anything. I thought, as we spent the last minutes of the day watching our ~kids~ would spare me from further humiliation. But then Jaebum let go of me and it didn’t take long before I found out why: beneath the eye masks and face creams on his bedside drawer was a velvet box. I squeaked. Audibly. And Jaebum had to hug me tightly because I was about to run out of his room.
  23. _“A promise ring,”_ Jaebum told me calmly, opening the velvet box to show me the simple silver band inside. He lifted the ring and brought it closer to me, and I had to bite down yet another shameful shriek as I saw the letters engraved inside the band: _J & J_. _“This is me telling you that no matter what happens, I promise to choose you over anything. And anyone. And even if things don’t go the way we want it to, I’ll always be yours. In heart and mind and soul. This isn’t a short-term promise; it’s a life-long commitment.”_ I was messily crying my heart out, but the first thing that came out of my mouth was: _“But… I don’t wear rings.”_ It was true, because I hated the feeling of paint ruining anything on my hands and fingers, but instead of being offended, Jaebum laughed and kissed me wholeheartedly. Breathtakingly. Lovingly.
  24. I was panting when we pulled away, but that didn’t stop me from staring at Jaebum, watching him keenly as he took off the chain necklace on his neck, and right in front of me, he slid the ring on the necklace, kissed it dearly, before locking it around my neck. In this world full of broken promises, I’d still believe in Jaebum’s promise of forever.



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please bear with me and the regressing quality of the chapters ;A; Love you all. ♥


	8. Entry #8

**24 Signs That Jaebum Is Getting Jealous Of Mark-Hyung**

 

  1. Jaebum sulks whenever I talk about Mark-hyung. Like jutted lower lip and glowering eyes. My friends are having a feast whenever they see him like that.
  2. Jaebum glares at my phone whenever I tell him Mark-hyung texts me. It’s especially funny because Jaebum looks about to throw my phone.
  3. Jaebum ignores me on SNS especially whenever I post photos of me and Mark-hyung. I know it irks him to some level whenever I post photos with other guys (read: Mark-hyung), but even though he turns petty every time, I’ll never post our photos online. Not on ordinary days, not on special days, and not even on our hundredth day anniversaries. My photos with and of Jaebum are just mine and for my eyes only, and I don’t care if Jaebum throws a tantrum over it, but I’m not posting anything.
  4. Jaebum won’t text me sometimes for days on end after finding out I was Skype-ing with Mark-hyung. For the record, I only Skype Mark-hyung whenever he goes on vacations. Why is Jaebum such a child? God, so adorable.
  5. Jaebum won’t meet up with me at times and tell me to just meet up with _my_ Mark-hyung.
  6. …And then he gets mad and sulky when I meet up with _my_ Mark-hyung, just like he instructs me.
  7. Whenever I tell Jaebum that Mark-hyung and I will be watching some movie, Jaebum will text me spoilers of the movies we’re going to watch.
  8. There are times Jaebum won’t give in to my sexual advances because he saw me staring at Mark-hyung. WHAT’S WRONG WITH HIM! Mark-hyung is a fine species, alright, but my man has it all.
  9. Jaebum won’t tell me Mark-hyung’s whereabouts. GOD, HOW MANY TIMES SHOULD I TELL HIM I’M ASKING IN JACKSON’S BEHALF? Anyways, it’s okay. At least it’d be him and not me who Jackson would pester.
  10. Jaebum stalks me. There are times when Mark-hyung and I would go out unplanned and then poof, Jaebum appears out of nowhere.
  11. Jaebum questions my outfits whenever I show up in their apartment, and even asks me if I’m trying to impress Mark-hyung with my skinny ripped jeans. EXCUSE ME????????????????
  12. Jaebum walks out whenever I tease Mark-hyung with kissy lips and grabby hands. Okay, sometimes I go overboard and actually kiss Mark-hyung on the cheeks, but Jaebum should realize that even though I comfortably tease Mark-hyung, I’ll never let another man kiss me the way I allow Jaebum to do so.
  13. Jaebum won’t talk to me whenever he thinks I’m smiling too sweetly at Mark-hyung, but he needs to realize that no matter how much and how often and _how sweetly_ I smile at Mark-hyung, none of those smiles will have a depth like the smiles I send his way.
  14. Whenever he sees me holding hands with Mark-hyung, Jaebum’s eyes glower until I calm him down and tell him about the somersaults going on inside my stomach even at the softest touch he gives me.
  15. Jaebum throws daggers in Mark-hyung’s direction whenever he pulls me to a corner to ask me what’s going on every time I look so down or upset, but I don’t mind him as I tell Mark-hyung I’m okay, because Jaebum needs to realize how he doesn’t even need to ask me, because deep down, he knows what’s going on with me like how I know what’s bothering him every moment.
  16. Jaebum questions Mark-hyung giving me a special treatment, and though it’s annoying because Mark-hyung is Jaebum freaking best friend, Mark-hyung consoles him patiently and tells him he cares for me because I’m his best friend’s boyfriend and Jaebum’s happiness is Mark-hyung’s happiness, too.
  17. …And Jaebum questions _my_ special treatment of Mark-hyung, but I don’t have as much patience as Mark-hyung so I leave Jaebum to realize on his own that I only want to take care of Mark-hyung in a non-platonic way because when I fell in love with my man, I also vowed to love the people he loves most.
  18. Jaebum’s jaw automatically tightens whenever he sees me looking around for Mark-hyung in crowds and parties, but doesn’t he know that before I even go looking around for Mark-hyung, I’m already on my way to him? Because I’ve already found him? Because it isn’t so hard to locate him especially when my heartbeat goes crazy just at the feel of him around me?
  19. Jaebum pettily dismisses me for exchanging hushed words with Mark-hyung and secretly laughing conspiratorially, though I wonder if he knows I’m gushing over him and Mark-hyung is teasing me for being such a goner?
  20. Jaebum looks about to throw Mark-hyung and I on opposite poles of the planet whenever he catches Mark-hyung staring at me randomly, but I hope he comes to terms that before Mark-hyung looks away with a suppressed laugh between his lips, he utters with feigned seriousness: _How did someone like you fall in love with my secretly dorky but evidently territorial excuse for a best friend?_
  21. Jaebum gets mad at me (for five minutes) whenever he finds out I slept late because I was talking to Mark-hyung, but little did he know that I keep on bothering Mark-hyung because I want to know more about him. (There are things Jaebum won’t tell me, like how he begged Mark-hyung to change their apartment passcode to my birthday just because.)
  22. Jaebum always thinks I’m trying to madden him even worse or trying to have a change of heart whenever we have our little fights and I allow myself to go out and be treated a free meal in a fancy restaurant by Mark-hyung. I’m not. I’m just going out with the person who can calm the brewing storm in my head because I don’t want to trigger Jackson’s inner murderer.
  23. When Jackson told everyone (except Mark-hyung, because _duh_ ) about his plan of asking Mark-hyung to be his boyfriend, Jaebum was the happiest. He jumped up and down, and actually danced goofily in front of everyone—Jackson, Youngjae, Bambam, Yugyeom, and me. He didn’t even mind Yugyeom and Bambam taking videos of him. And he kept on screaming like a crazy raffle winner. He looked so fucking happy.
  24. …Like, so goddamn happy to the point that he volunteered to pay for all the expenses of whatever Jackson had planned. Jackson agreed because he’d take any help offered, but I knew Jaebum too much for his own good that when I got him to myself, I asked about his ulterior motive. Fortunately, he did not deny, but it was my turn to go crazy with how petty Jaebum had become when he said in a hushed whisper while he’s smiling cheekily at me, _“Finally, Mark will busy himself with someone else who isn’t you.”_ Jaebum was, and still is, unbelievable.



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took me years (weeks) to finish LMAO I can’t put my thoughts into proper words without screeching because M A R K J I N!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Okay sorry. XD I love MarkJin but JJP owns me........ I think. HAHAHAHAHAHAHA (Dear Tina, I can hear you screaming LIAR at me.)


	9. Entry #9

**24 Things I Miraculously Remembered From The Night I Met Jaebum’s Parents**

 

  1. Had I mentioned already that Jaebum’s father is the president of the foundation that owned the biggest hospital in the country? No? Jaebum hadn’t told me about it, as well. I just knew his parents are on the medical field, and that’s he’s unspeakably loaded. He only realized I needed this bit of information about an hour before I met his parents.
  2. …Or rather, his entire clan. Because, as great as Jaebum was, he skipped telling me the part that the party we were going to was a birthday party. Of Jaebum’s grandmother. It would be the most cliché, most rom-com-ish happening in the history of my life. _“I didn’t want you to panic,”_ the asshole told me while he was securing my seatbelt around me. Because my body wouldn’t function. At that point, I was already scheming convincing ways to properly execute the play dead thing that Youngjae was trying to teach Coco, his puppy.
  3. I was nervous about meeting Jaebum’s parents because aside from my high GPA and a history of an even higher SAT score, I had nothing on my plate. I was already trying to warm up and stretch my legs so I could run away as soon as he unlocked the car doors, but as I looked at Jaebum’s profile, my boyfriend’s sharp edges and sculptured features relaxing to a softer curve, I calmed down.
  4. Fondly, I reached out for Jaebum’s hand resting on his thigh and put mine atop his. Jaebum didn’t flinch, nor did he look away from the road, but as if on instinct, he interlaced our fingers together, his thin lips breaking out into a beautiful grin.
  5. The moment Jaebum stopped the car in front of the hotel, I started trembling. Internally at first, until it felt like I was physically shaking and Jaebum had to hold my hand before I run out crying away from him. Jaebum felt it too, that I’d run away at the first chance I’d get, so he held me tightly. He wrapped his arm around my shoulder when we got out of the car, and his hand immediately snaked around my waist as we headed to the elevator. It took a lot of willpower and hours of pep talk for me not to faint before we even got to the venue.
  6. Jaebum is an only child, and so are his parents, but the grand hall of the hotel was booming with a lot of people with faces I wouldn’t even remember. I was kind of expecting an intimate celebration, but as the doors to the hall opened and we entered, I felt like drowning in the sea of people.
  7. BUT I SAW THE MOST BEAUTIFUL DOLPHIN OF THEM ALL AND I ALMOST DIVED TOWARDS MARK-HYUNG WHEN HE WAVED AT US AND STARTED WALKING TO OUR DIRECTION. But I kept myself attached to Jaebum’s side because, if it weren’t a special request to meet me because apparently the Ims knew of me before I even got here, I knew Jaebum would rather stay at home. The least I could do was to behave. (Though I still didn’t get why he’s so irked every time I cling onto Mark-hyung.)
  8. Like I’d mentioned, Jaebum is an only child, so when people knew of his presence, suddenly the spotlight was on him. And on me, too. Because he wouldn’t let go of me like I had to be a permanent fixture on his side for the whole night.
  9. Not that I was complaining, though. But eyes were on me and I felt like fleeing away. Preferably with him, but if I had to run away alone, I’d do it.
  10. Jaebum looked so much like his father. Their resemblance was uncanny, and I had to bite down on my tongue so hard so I wouldn’t laugh out loud at how I realized Jaebum would look like a good thirty years later.
  11. And, as I had predicted, Jaebum was such a mommy’s boy. The frequent phone calls and daily checkups gave him easily away, but watching him attach himself to her like there wasn’t an entire crowd inside was a lot more endearing. He looked so adorable enveloping his mom in a bear hug that I felt a little more in love.
  12. Or like a lot. Because I’m only a normal human being who loves guys who love their moms a little too much.
  13. And then Grandma Im was suddenly there, and I felt like my face lost all my blood. Jaebum gave her a kiss on the cheek, and I saw her mouthed in my direction with a fond smile. Jaebum nodded as an answer to the unspoken question, and instead of coming to my aid and helping me out like the good boyfriend he always boasted, he only chuckled when I repeatedly bowed to his grandmother.
  14. For a moment, I thought she was going to kick me out and probably sue me for party crashing, but instead she opened her arms and nodded at me invitingly, and I thought everyone heard me heave a sigh of relief as I took the spot between her arms and hugged her, too.
  15. With how Grandma Im repeatedly told me to take care of Jaebum and love Jaebum like no other and never hurt Jaebum or she’d have my head if I make Jaebum upset, I knew how much she loved him. And I was happy to listen to her stories of Jaebum’s mischievous childhood and all the blackmail-worthy stuff Jaebum wouldn’t tell me, but the one thing she told me that I’d never forget was _“Jaebum was right—you are indeed the most beautiful.”_ I was shaken, because I didn’t know how our conversation went that way, so I didn’t say a thing. And then she added, _“We were surprised when he went home one morning, looking tired but nevertheless smiling. After moving out, he only visits whenever his parents or I call him, but there he was, smiling like an idiot. His mom was lecturing him about how he should take care of himself more and consider moving back in, but he wasn’t listening. Jaebum kept on smiling, until he hugged his mom and told her,_ I met this guy, and he looked so strikingly beautiful, and I think I want him. _”_
  16. After taking me away from his grandmother, Jaebum walked me around and introduced me to his close friends, and to his relatives from Grandma Im’s siblings. I was surprised that Jaebum knew all his relatives and was actually updated with their lives, but his friend Youngjae (and I animatedly told him I had my own Youngjae friend too) told me that Jaebum was always so fond of his relatives and I found it endearing how he let loose for the night and actually became the clingy, dorky child he is from the inside.
  17. I spent most of the night with Jaebum’s mom, Mrs. Im telling me things like I didn’t have to memorize everyone because even she didn’t know half of the guests, and how Jaebum must be around somewhere with Mark-hyung and building connections already at their young age. It’s funny how she seemed to dislike the kind of lifestyle they have, but she’s so fond of his husband and his son that she’s enduring it all.
  18. And she asked me if I would be willing to come with Jaebum on events and functions and parties in the future, but the mere mention of the word ‘future’ got me hyperventilating and she ended up laughing when I opened and closed my mouth again and again to answer but to no avail.
  19. She also asked me to call her ‘mom’, and I just said the word muffled and red-cheeked when Jaebum and Mark-hyung arrived. There’s a cheeky grin on Mark-hyung’s face as he stared at me, and I didn’t know if it’s for my stuttered _mom_ or for Jaebum’s shy flush.
  20. It didn’t seem like enough humiliation for Jaebum and I as Jaebum’s father came, asking no one in particular what’s going on. _“Aunty asked Jinyoungie to call her_ mom _,”_ Mark-hyung explained, to which Jaebum’s parents laughed. I missed the joke, until Mark-hyung yelled as Jaebum pulled me away to dance, _“Two decades of being friends and I still wasn’t allowed to call Aunty_ mom _!!!”_
  21. _“I still didn’t get it,”_ were the first words I spoke when we found our spot and stood closer to each other. Jaebum didn’t say anything until after he wrapped one of my arm around his shoulder and held the other one, his left arm pulling me closer by the small of my back. _“I… don’t want people calling my parents mom and dad. It feels weird.”_ I frowned, but before I could speak, Jaebum added, _“But… it’s okay if you do. You can call them mom and dad.”_
  22. One song. One song was all we had alone before I heard someone coughing indiscreetly behind me. Jaebum grunted in disapproval, but the coughing didn’t stop until I turned around. It was Grandma Im, and she’s asking me to dance with her.
  23. Jaebum wouldn’t let me go, so I giggled. Beside us, I could feel Jaebum’s parents watching. Around us, every guest, from the relatives to the business partners and employees, was staring with small smiles on their faces. Behind us, Grandma Im was probably glaring at Jaebum for being stubborn. So, despite all the eyes directed at us, I gave Jaebum a soft peck on the lips, murmured _I’ll be back_ , before I faced his grandmother.
  24. Grandma Im was hugging me like I saw her doing with Jaebum, and for a few minutes, we were just swaying, both of us quiet. The song was soft and mellow, but Grandma Im’s voice was softer as she said, _“Welcome to the family, our Jinyoungie.”_




	10. Entry #10

**24 Things Worth Laughing At On The Day Jaebum Met My Parents**

  1. Compared to the suffocating formality of the suit and slack I was wearing when I met his parents, Jaebum was only wearing an oversized shirt and pale sweatpants when he half-yelled, half-knocked on the door of the house where I grew up. It was so adorable how adrenaline provided Jaebum some audacity to show up on our house un-bathed and unshaved.
  2. As the youngest, I always opened the door for visitors, but my sisters both stood up excitedly when they heard an unfamiliar voice calling for my name, so much to my entertainment, the two of them were the first faces Jaebum saw. And I should’ve prepared my phone to take a video, because Jaebum’s shock was priceless.
  3. There was a tense silence as Jaebum took in his surroundings, and I felt a little guilty because I thought he wasn’t expecting the door to open to my sisters—and he was probably thinking of ways to melt himself down so he’d be one with the ground.
  4. Okay, honestly, I love a panicked-looking Jaebum. It was a rare sight that I should revel in. But I was – always will be – a great boyfriend, so I took pity on my man and shoved my sisters away. Jaebum and I almost trundled on the ground as I forced the door close on my nosy sisters’ faces, but at least Jaebum looked a little less stressed.
  5. The first thing Jaebum did upon getting a little privacy from my family (though it was ridiculously funny because we’re literally outside my house and my neighbors would recognize me from afar) was kiss me. I was shocked, but his mouth and tongue swallowed down my surprised shriek. And in his haste, he bit my bottom lip. Hard. It bled.
  6. Jaebum panicked because of many reasons, but the only one he was able to mutter was: _“It was Jackson’s fault.”_ Okay, I also blamed Jackson for a few (a lot) of my mistakes and misfortunes, but how was my bleeding lip Jackson’s fault? I couldn’t stop laughing at Jaebum’s distressed face.
  7. I was only half-listening to Jaebum as he recounted the early morning’s events, and even though I was only giving his story half of my attention because his morning hair looked distressingly handsome on him, I almost stumbled on the ground laughing because Jaebum being played by my blue-balled best friend was fucking hilarious.
  8. The story went like this: Jaebum drove to our apartment at six in the morning to ask me to accompany him to a seminar (I knew it’d bore me to death, but I wasn’t going to lie that I’d probably, definitely, say yes), but instead of seeing me when he opened the door to my room, he saw Jackson. And Mark-hyung. Doing indecent things at so early in the morning. _And in my room, too._ But Jaebum was too preoccupied looking for me so he didn’t mind, but the two did, so when he asked my best friend where was I, Jackson told Jaebum, verbatim, _“He’s planning on breaking up with you, and right now he’s talking to Youngjae about how to tell it to you.”_
  9. I didn’t know anyone who died because of laughing too much, but as Jaebum narrated the things that lead him to my house, I knew I was about to be added to the statics of people who died because of over-laughing.
  10. Suppressing my laughter, I asked Jaebum how he got to my house when Youngjae lives in Mokpo. _“Yugyeom and Bambam sent me different messages but gave me the same address,”_ my poor man replied, his lower lip jutted out in annoyance and frustration. Of course, that’s something those pricks would do. At any other time, I would already start planning their deaths, but then I realized it was a small price to pay for all the heart-attack I almost suffered on the day I met _his_
  11. It felt like a decade before my laughter died down, but as I tried to pull Jaebum inside our house, he wouldn’t budge. Until I told him that for the record, I wasn’t planning on leaving him in this lifetime. But he still wouldn’t move. So I added that I went home because my sister who was living in Japan was on a vacation so I went to see her. It’s just then that he allowed me to drag him, and fuck if the pout on Jaebum’s lips would be present every time he felt a little embarrassed, I thought I’d give him shocks of his life once in a while.
  12. As expected, everyone was waiting for us at the dining table, my sisters especially indiscreet in sending me malicious glares. I didn’t mind though, because I’d lived my whole life enduring the annoying immaturity at times, but Jaebum felt restless and bothered beside me and I, along with my sisters, ended up laughing too hard I felt the wooden floor of our house shake.
  13. _“Don’t be so stiff,”_ my eldest sister teased, standing up to bow and introduce herself to my boyfriend. My second sister did the same, and Jaebum just stood there watching my sisters in surprise like he was picturing me inside his head looking like a better version of my sisters if I were a girl.
  14. My parents, apparently feeling the second-hand tiredness from watching Jaebum stand up by the table, offered the seat beside me. And it was like my mom’s voice was a switch that turned something on inside Jaebum’s head, because in seconds, he’s bowing repeatedly at them and apologizing for showing up without prior notice, and with an empty hand, too. Jaebum’s manners were always so on point, and for a moment I forgot I was mentally making fun of him because, god damn it, my parents were fondly looking at Jaebum like he was some precious little kitten that’s so endearing. (And I’m not going to lie, he actually is.)
  15. I loved how my sisters actually regarded Jaebum as part of the family the moment he sat down, chatting with him like they usually did and didn’t make him feel uncomfortable in any way. Everyone asked questions about his family and his major, and I felt Jaebum relaxing after every word exchanged because his palm atop my thigh wasn’t as clammy.
  16. And then my mom found out he cooks, and they all went _FUCKING FINALLY._ My sisters were disclosing all my kitchen disasters, my father was happy that I could learn how to cook even when I was away from home, and my mom was visibly celebrating that I wouldn’t die of starvation. I was rolling my eyes at the entire ordeal, and it was Jaebum’s turn to laugh at my expense.
  17. After breakfast and when we were inside my childhood bedroom, Jaebum exhaled a deep sigh that we both didn’t know he was holding the entire meal. It was funny, because he seemed at ease charming his way with my family, but now that we’re alone, he actually looked like he just got out of an interrogation with the police investigators for a crime he didn’t even know anything about.
  18. _“I can’t believe your friends put me through hell two days before I die in med school,”_ Jaebum complained with his eyes shut tight, like the thought of my friends hurt him physically deeply, even worse than his already pained face told me. _“They were fucking in the wrong room, and then it was my fault that I cockblocked them? For god’s sake. I’d probably dream of Jackson’s ass for a week, minimum.”_ At that point, I would’ve hugged Jaebum’s frustration away, especially with his wrecked tone of voice like Jackson really scarred his life, but I had my priorities straight so I asked, _“You saw Jackson’s ass… so that means he was on top?”_ Jaebum laughed maniacally at the direction I chose for our conversation to go, but there was a pained lilt to his forced laugh as he replied, _“He was riding my best friend.”_
  19. Jackson is one fucking noisy rabbit, and the imagery that Jaebum provided me damaged the rest of the negative respect I had for Jackson deep down in my brain, and enjoying Jaebum’s misery as he was still hiding his face with my pillow, I straddled him from where he was splayed haphazardly on my bed and started pounding on the pillow until he removed it and bared his distressed face. If only my phone was at an arm’s length, I could’ve snapped a photo. Luckily, it was a few steps away from me so I just kissed Jaebum’s pain away.
  20. I didn’t know how I allowed indecency to happen in my _childhood bedroom_ where only innocent, rated G things happen, but there we were, making out with the sun watching us like glaring guardians and my whole family (minus my dad who went out to work) just a door away. I was on top of Jaebum, rutting against the thin fabric of his sweatpants like a sex-deprived teenager, my hands roaming everywhere it could reach. I grinded down a little too deeply, and I laughed at the squeaky groan Jaebum produced. But my laughter was cut short when Jaebum pushed his hip up sharply and I almost fell off the bed at the dizzying sensation.
  21. Five minutes later and Jaebum was still laughing at how he caught me off guard, until there were knocks being pounded on my door and I thought my jaw fell on the ground and deeper down until it fell on the grounds of hell. Jaebum and I looked pretty decent clothes-wise, but our faces looked so fucked out even when all we did was exchange air and spit. I screeched out an annoyed _what?_ , and I recognized the voice that replied to be of my eldest sister’s. _“Were you guys having sex?”_
  22. I couldn’t read properly behind Jaebum’s deep red cheeks. I didn’t know if it was of shame, or of suppressed laughter. But in my haste, I almost tripped face first before I got to my door and opened it abruptly, shouting a stressed _WE’RE NOT FUCKING._ My two sisters were there, and they doubled down in laughter when they saw how freaked out I was. Ten hours later (two minutes, really), my sisters were calmed enough to tell me to come with them to the market. Goddamn. I almost peed my pants in panic and that’s all they wanted to ask.
  23. I wished I could say no, but my sisters were already dragging me after telling mom that they’re leaving Jaebum behind. I was complaining, because I was only wearing my worn-out shirt and shorts, but I forgot every bad thing as I forced myself to wear slippers and I heard mom’s soft mutter. _“Son, why don’t you come here and cook with me?”_ It was definitely Jaebum whom mom was talking to, and my heart swelled with love. For mom. For Jaebum. And I felt falling a little bit more as my man chuckled and replied in his soft voice reserved for people he values a lot, _“I’ll be there in a sec; I’ll just fix the bed sheets.”_
  24. _“Ooh, his chuckle sounded so attractive!”_ my eldest sister gushed as we walked to the direction of the market. _“Sexy,”_ my second sister agreed, and it was at that moment that I realized Jaebum made my family fall in love with him in a matter of hours.




	11. Entry #11

**24 Little Things Jaebum Does Unconsciously**

 

  1. Turning off his phone and leaving it just somewhere upon seeing me. It’s something subtle and discreet, but it makes me smile every time. Even when all we have planned together is a stay-at-home date.
  2. Recording himself. Sometimes while singing a song that will soon give me the last song syndrome, sometimes just telling me interesting stories about how Nora watches him with scrutinizing eyes as he takes a bath. It’s one of the little gestures that make me sleep at night with a smile, especially when we’re sleeping together and he just plugs in his earphones in my ears and plays the recordings as I drift off to dreamland.
  3. Shaking hands with me to convey his love and support. It seems friendly and perfectly platonic, but the warmth from his palm and the steady shake of his hand tells me more.
  4. Walking me back to the apartment every night. As our apartment’s only a few minutes away from university, walking back home isn’t something I’ve never done in my life, but Jaebum still walks with me even though it means he would have to go back to campus to get his car and drive the opposite way. Holding hands or not, it makes all the difference in the world.
  5. Post-it notes on my lunchbox. We aren’t in that phase of our relationship yet where we live together and he makes me lunchboxes every day, but Jaebum is that boyfriend who schemes a way so he could give me lunch as I work on the art studio. The lunch is always amazing, but the little notes that come with them are far lovelier.
  6. Slipping Polaroid photos of me every hundredth day. Or sometimes, every time he just feels the want to. (There’s a photo he slipped on my back pocket one time that read _Day 524_ and I was utterly impressed that he knew of the exact number of days, especially for someone who still refuses to celebrate hundredth days anniversaries with me.) The photos are random, with even more random notes Jaebum picks up from the internet. And it’s endearingly Jaebum, so I have everything kept in a wooden box.
  7. Almost two years later when I found out that he has a bag of lollipops deep inside his bag just in case I feel bad or upset about anything.
  8. Ruffling my hair to let me know he’s proud of me. Jaebum ruffles my hair whenever I’ve successfully finished a painting, whenever I pass an elective midterm exam with a grade that made us both proud, and every time I’ve successfully one-upped my cheeky dongsaengs with a prank that should traumatize them for at least a week before they fight back.
  9. Bumping shoulders with me every time we blurt out the same exact phrase. Or every time we sing the exact same part of the same song. Or every time we think of the same thing and we both know we did even if we don’t say it out loud. It means a lot to me to have met a guy that just gets me.
  10. Playing with my hands. Especially when his attention isn’t on me, Jaebum can’t keep his hands off me. Sometimes they’re on my thighs drawing random syllables, sometimes they’re on my knees playing with the threads of my ripped jeans. But mostly, they’re holding my hands, playing with my fingers, tracing each and every knuckle with tickling gentleness.
  11. Leaving voicemails. It’s usually late at night, like 11 PM. And sometimes, early in the morning, like 2 AM. The voicemails are patterned, and they mostly go along the lines of: _It’s so hard to learn about the human anatomy but it’s harder to yearn for your voice when you’re asleep. I hope you’re dreaming of me, Jinyoungie. I love you._
  12. It’s one thing to convince Jaebum to take a photo with me, but it’s a colossally different thing to have Jaebum taking photos of himself. Just to send to me and make me smile. _“I spilled blue paint all over my pants and now it’s ruined,”_ I’d say, and the next second, there’s a photo attached to his message, with the words _“I’ll wash it for you.”_ making me smile harder, as if his winking photo that I find no relevance with washing my ruined pants isn’t enough to lighten me up.
  13. Hands at the small of my back. It’s sweet, and his palm is so warm even with fabric separating our skins, but I find it oddly satisfying to feel him touch me like this, especially when we’re on crowded areas and parties and he needs to talk to someone else. I like feeling Jaebum in any way I can.
  14. Offering his lap as seat. We don’t need to be in an overcrowded space or parties where chairs are scarce—sometimes, Jaebum just pulls me without a word on his lap, ignoring all seats and spaces nearby in favor of having me so close to him. As closest as possible.
  15. Putting my hands down when I cover up my mouth. Jaebum keeps on saying that I have full lips and a beautiful set of teeth and my laugh sounds magical, and though I’m not one who easily takes compliments, I believe him wholeheartedly. Because as he holds down my hands and stares at my face, his eyes are screaming sincerity, the unspoken assurance of genuineness coming in drowning intensity.
  16. Brushing my bangs off my eyes. Jaebum has piercing eyes that turn calm and fond when they look at me, and it bothers him that he can’t look at me directly in the eye with my overgrown hair. So he pushes them back, his thumb leaving a lingering warmth on my eyebrows and forehead.
  17. Stolen shots. They come in different angles and qualities, sometimes photos, sometimes videos. Sometimes he takes it on his phone, sometimes using mine. And sometimes, just whoever’s phone is at arm’s length. More than a year later and the only shots I’ve seen are those taken using my phone. Which he has copies, too. I’m starting to wonder if Jaebum’s slowly becoming a psychopathic, Jinyoung-obsessed human being.
  18. Mentioning me on random Facebook posts, tweets, or photos on Instagram. Jaebum mentions me whenever he sees a post about new book or film releases, underground ramyun or samgyupsal places we haven’t been to, and especially posts about cats (and dogs, even though he claims to dislike them) being cute. He quote-retweets any funny meme he sees on Twitter, and sometimes puts captions like _remember when you were talking Yugyeom into going out with Jungkook just to annoy Bambam and you look like this hooded-Kermit-alter ego?_ And _#boyfriendgoals_ or _#catsofinstagram_ posts on IG. I didn’t know when he started tagging me on SNS even though sometimes we’re basically just a thread away from each other, but I just find myself looking forward to a new notification from him every time I go online.
  19. Feeding me with bare hands. It definitely started from when we went out on a date by the beach and my hands were dirty with sand so he had to feed me the onigiri with his much cleaner hands. He didn’t even flinch when I cunningly tried to lick his fingers. And then it continued with chips and fries and popcorns during movie dates, until we got so comfortable and he fed me with cake using his bare fingers because the kids were about to dive on the food. (Currently, it doesn’t faze anyone anymore when Jaebum proceeds on licking his fingers clean after feeding me. What else does he lick clean from his fingers? No one needs to know.)
  20. Text messages. Whether it’s a long ass essay telling me things about how his day went, a simple message letting me know of his whereabouts because he knows I’d be worried, or a short text telling me he knows I’d do great in my exams and I’d survive interrogations about my paintings, it makes my day.
  21. Jaebum adores each and every cat he sees, but still no cat can replace Nora’s spot in Jaebum’s heart. (Jaebum loves Kunta and Odd like his own offspring, but still Nora is his most favorite of them all.) It’s adorably endearing, and I found myself growing extra fond of her myself. So whenever I’m away and Jaebum is bored to death, he’d send me pictures of Nora. Or sometimes, he’d call me and when I pick up, Nora will be mewling on the other end of the line. And mostly, she brings Nora with him to the art studio when I’m too busy to visit the both of them, and it’s oddly calming especially when Jaebum doesn’t need to hold Nora for her to behave, and she walks around my legs comfortingly while consoling my tired body by nuzzling me with her wet nose.
  22. Long hugs. I don’t mind initiating skinships with Jaebum, but it definitely etches a bigger smile on my face when he pulls me tighter and cuddles even closer whenever I think he’s about to pull away.
  23. Jaebum has a lot of different smiles—he has a wide range of it, from small, shy smiles to cheeky, mischievous grins, he has perfected them all. But despite the wide variety of bright smiles and feisty grins, he has that ‘Jinyoung smile’—the one reserved especially for me. It’s not the biggest smile, nor is it the most lascivious grin. It’s a simple, close-lipped smile. His cheeks puff a little. His edges soft, his face bright. His ‘Jinyoung smile’ isn’t as loud as his open-mouthed, boisterous laugh, or as wide as his cocky smirks. It’s simple, but his eyes intently directed at me like I’m the only one in his world looks so tender, so adulating, so endearing, and it amuses me how his face contorts beautifully instinctively into his ‘Jinyoung smile’ whenever he sees me.
  24. Temple kisses. Jaebum kisses me all the time, but nothing still beats the spontaneity of his kisses to my temple which, wordless or not, always translate to how much he understands and supports me and loves me in ways the two of us feel deeply.




	12. Entry #12

**24 Things Jaebum Loves About Me (Thank You, Drunk Jaebum)**

  1. My soft hair. _“I love… how your hair… always gets… in your eyes… and I have… to… push it… out of your… eyes…”_
  2. My eyes. _“Especially when… they crinkle… when you’re smiling… at me.”_
  3. My nose. _“It’s like… perfectly sculpted… I’ve honestly never seen… a nose… as pretty… as yours.”_
  4. My lips. _“Kissing you… is addictive… because your lips… are so pink… and so full… and I want to kiss you right now.”_ I was afraid we’d end up doing more than kissing, so I refused.
  5. My dimples. _“They’re… barely there… but… I fall in love… deeper… every time… I see… your dimples…”_
  6. My moles. _“Please… keep them… especially… that one… just above… your jaw…”_
  7. My jaw. _“Sometimes… it’s edgy… and sometimes… it’s curvy… but I… like it… both ways…”_
  8. My neck. _“It’s enticing… I want to… devour you… wholly.”_
  9. My arms. _“I like them… around me… because you’re so warm… and I just – okay, I just… really want you… attached to me.”_
  10. My torso. (Even in his drunken state, he didn’t want to recognize my abs!!! How dare he.) _“I have better abs than you… but I like yours better… because I can’t… lick my own…”_
  11. My thighs. _“So… thick… but… so soft…”_
  12. My feet. (I, Park Jinyoung, therefore conclude that Im Jaebum is fucking weird.) _“There’s… something oddly satisfying… that I feel… whenever I… see your bare… feet…”_
  13. My voice. _“Mellifluous and berceuse and honey and sweet and soft and sometimes nagging.”_
  14. My satoori. _“Your satoori… is like a cumulonimbus… it’s a premonition… of a bad… weather…”_
  15. My ass. He fucking said _ass_. _“Mainly because… I get to enjoy… it… and the… others… don’t…”_
  16. My sweater paws. _“It’s so cute… so adorable… so soft… you look so innocent… even… when you’re not…”_
  17. My kitten licks. _“You have… velvety tongue… like a cat’s… and… why do you like… licking my neck? And my abs? And my thighs? …you’re weird…”_ I almost had a heart attack.
  18. My “grandma pants”. And this, I think, would be a future reason for break-up. _“It’s ugly… and it’s… really… ugly… but you can… pull it off… and god… I just… want to rip it… off of you.”_
  19. My weird videos. _“Why… do you… send me… videos of you… meowing… and barking… at Jackson??? It’s weird. I like it…”_
  20. My drawings. _“I love!! How you!!! Never!!! Forget!!! To include!!! My twin moles!!! In your!!! Drawings!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!”_
  21. My stubble. _“I don’t… know… how your… hair… can grow… so fast… but… it looks good… on you??? And it… kind of… feels nice… when you… kiss… me… unshaved… and everyone… would notice… my beard burns… and you’d… be so… red… when… they… tease you… for it…”_
  22. My hugs. _“They’re tight… and comforting… and relaxing… and I… just… want to… let go of… everything… and just… hug you…”_
  23. My kisses. _“Of course… I love… your kisses… on my cheek… and forehead… and nose… and… everywhere… really… just – will you… please… bite me less?”_
  24. My Jaebummie.  _“Sometimes… you say it… to make me do… things… I usually won’t… and sometimes… you singsong it… just because you… like to… and it’s so… precious… hearing… from you… especially… when you say…_ I love you, Jaebummie. _”_



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for staying with me and this fic, and for making it this far! You guys are awesome!


End file.
